Dark Mirror
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: Movie Universe. Three years after being defeated the Hood returns with an insidious plan for revenge. Chapter 8 up.
1. Prologue

****

Dark Mirror

Authors Note: This story takes place three years after the movie.

**

* * *

Prologue  **

**Somewhere In The Malaysian Jungle**

Trangh Belagant a.k.a The Hood sat in quiet mediation in his inner sanctum of the old temple that he had long ago converted into his secret headquarters. No deities had been worshiped here in centuries; the only thing that was worshipped here now was power and wealth.

The Hoods inner sanctum was a plane circular room with walls made in plane oriental style. Lighting was indirect coming mostly from behind the walls. The only feature in the room was the mediation mat on which the Hood sat in the classic mediation pose. The Hood allowed no decoration in his inner sanctum he found the plainness of the room enabled him to focus his thoughts more.

A soft chime sounded through the inner sanctum drawing the Hood out of his meditation. Opening his eyes the Hood spoke in a cool calm voice.

"Enter," he said. The door to his inner sanctum quietly opened and Transom came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir," Transom said apologetically.

"It's alright Transom," the Hood answered he knew that Transom would not disturb his meditations unless it was important. "What is it?"

"The device is ready," Transom reported smiling.

"Excellent," the Hood replied smiling back.

It had taken a long time for Transom to finish work on their little device. She had begun work shortly after they had broken out of prison two years ago having been there for a year. But the Hood hadn't minded the wait. He had long ago learned the benefits of patience.

"Send word to our agents in America. Have them initiate phase one of the plan," the Hood instructed at last.

"Yes sir."

The Hood smiled as Transom left the room. The first phase of his master plan was about to commence. _Soon revenge will be mine,_ he thought, _and this time Jeff Tracy you and the Thunderbirds will not escape me._

Then closing his eyes he returned to his meditation a faint evil smile on his face at the prospect of revenge.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

Massachusetts, United States of America

Alan Tracy smiled as he stepped out of the cinema having just spent an hour and a half watching a film that he had been wanting to see for ages. He was enjoying a rare day off from school and he'd taken advantage of it and gone to the cinema. Fermat of course hadn't wanted to come preferring to go to a seminar being held in the town hall about the future of computer technology. Finals were due to start next week and he was enjoying a day or two off before they started. All his revision was done and no one not his teachers, Fermat or his father had had to prompt him to do the revision.

Ever since he'd returned from spring break three years ago he'd thrown himself into his schoolwork. Some of his dreams to become a thunderbird like his father and brothers had come true that spring break when he along with Tin-Tin and Fermat had faced down the Hood. But during that break he had learned something, something that he hadn't realised before. That there was more to being a part of International Rescue than cool adventures, that it was about dedication and commitment as much as courage and bravery. He'd carried that over into his schoolwork and the results had surprised everyone. Once these finals were done he would be able to leave school behind and be a thunderbird full time and do college courses from home over the Internet just like Gordon had.

Smiling Alan walked away from the cinema heading towards the centre of town. He had promised to meet up with Fermat before they returned to Wharton Academy.

He had been walking for a short while enjoying the brisk exercise when he felt a tingle at the back of his neck as though he was being followed. Alan paused and looked around and saw no one. Alan frowned wondering what was causing him to feel like he was being followed. He had strange feelings like this about various things from time to time in his life. He didn't know what caused it and it didn't always happen, but when it did there was usually a reason.

After a moment he sighed and resumed walking though the feeling remained there, an insubstantial feeling at the back of his mind. Try as he might he couldn't ignore it. He stopped again and looked around carefully and again saw no one. _You're imagining things Alan,_ he told himself as he started walking again.

He had only gotten about five meters when strong arms abruptly grabbed him from behind. Alan struggled in the grip of whoever was holding him, in the last three years he'd gained a lot more height, weight and strength. And he tried to employ all of his built up strength to break free of his captor's grip. But the angle was too awkward and whoever was holding him was still a little stronger than him.

A handkerchief smelling of chloroform was thrust over his nose and mouth. Alan tried not to breathe in but it was too late. A giddy sensation rushed through his head before darkness enveloped him and he slumped unconscious.

Alan's attacker a tall well built man in dark clothing smiled and shifted Alan's unconscious form into a fireman's carry before casually dumping his chloroform soaked hanky into the nearby rubbish pin before walking back with Alan to an alleyway where he had a black van waiting.

Opening a side door the man threw Alan's unconscious form into the van then he quickly stripped the young Tracy of the expensive looking mobile phone in his pocket, and the watch/wristcom that he had been warned about. He smashed the wristcom so none of the controls would work then dropped it in a pile of rubbish, he dropped the mobile in the same pile beside it.

Then he climbed in and carefully tied Alan up binding his hands behind his back with zip cuffs, before tying his legs together with some nylon robe. Lastly he carefully gagged Alan so the teenager wouldn't give him an earful if he happened to wake up before they reached their destination. After a moment the man looked at his work satisfied that Alan had no chance of escaping and he looked his captive over. Tall, blond haired and surprisingly muscular for a seventeen-year-old how he would like to have some _fun_ with him. After a moment the man sighed he didn't have time he had a schedule to meet.

Climbing out the back the man closed the side door and went forward to the front and climbed in before starting the engine and carefully driving away.

**

* * *

Outside The Town Hall**

A Short Time Later

Fermat Hackenbacker checked his watch and frowned. Where was Alan? The seminar he had been attending had been fascinating but had ended nearly twelve minutes ago and he knew the movie Alan had gone to see would have ended almost thirty minutes before. Alan should have been here long before now. Yet there was no sign of him.

Fermat was frankly puzzled wondering where Alan was. Alan would have contacted him if he were going to be late for some reason. Yes Fermat had had to turn his mobile off when he was in the seminar – they frowned at mobiles going off mid-presentation – but he knew that Alan would have left a message on his voicemail if he was going to be late. Fishing his mobile out of his pocket he called Alan's number.

"The mobile phone you have called maybe switched off. Please try your call again later," an automated voice said. Fermat frowned. That was odd. Though it was possible that Alan had forgotten to turn his mobile back on after leaving the cinema. Turning off the signal he walked a few steps away from the town hall and ducked into a nearby ally. There was another way he could get in touch with Alan.

Fermat looked around carefully making sure that no one was around before raising his wristcom and sending a hailing signal to Alan's wristcom. There was no response. Mental alarm bells beginning to ring Fermat tried again, with the same result. Alan was not responding to his wristcom.

"Alan w…w…where are y…y…you," Fermat said softly as he manipulated his wristcom's controls to activate the tracking beacon in Alan's wristcom. All International Rescue wristcom's had built in tracking beacons that enable that particular wristcom and the person wearing it to be tracked down either from one of the Thunderbirds or from someone wearing another wristcom.

Fermat frowned when the display showed Alan's wristcom was stationary in one location and that transmission was extremely faint as if the wristcom was damaged. Becoming very concerned Fermat pulled up the exact location of Alan's wristcom. It was about two miles to the north of him just off the main street. And it was still not moving.

Mental alarm bells now ringing at full volume Fermat began to fear the worst. That something bad had happened to Alan.

Leaving the ally Fermat started walking up the main street towards Alan's apparent location. It shouldn't take him long to get to Alan's location and maybe then find out what was going on.

**

* * *

Elsewhere**

The man pulled the van to a stop on a disused airforce base just outside town. A small jet was sat on the runway patiently waiting for him and his 'passenger'. Smiling the man climbed out the front doors of the van then opened the side door to see that Alan Tracy was starting to show signs of waking up. The man frowned. That could not be allowed he had been given strict orders that Alan was not to wake up until after he had reached his final destination.

Climbing into the back he removed a small syringe filled with a preprepared sleeping agent from a box. Then carefully he injected it into Alan's arm with the result that Alan went immediately back into dreamland.

Then the man climbed back out of the van and hauled Alan out of the van and again put him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He carried Alan over to the jet and gently climbed aboard.

"Excellent you have him," a cold voice said from the front compartment. "Put him in one of the seats and buckle him in then return to your hideout. Your payment will be waiting for you there."

"Yes sir," the man replied knowing better than to argue. The man did as he was told and carefully buckled Alan's unconscious form into one of the seats before leaving the plane. The hatch sealed behind him and the boarding ramp retracted as soon as he was down.

The man returned to his van and drove away from the disused airforce base as the jet taxied along one of the slowly disintegrating runways before taking off and heading away on a course that would take it out of US airspace.

**

* * *

Back In Town**

Twenty Minutes Later

Fermat followed the signal from the homing beacon in Alan's wristcom periodically checking his own wristcom to make sure he was still going in the right direction. Until he came to a stop outside a shop that was currently closed for renovation. The signal was coming from somewhere around here.

Fermat turned his full attention on his wristcom and consulted the display. The signal was coming from a location three meters ahead and five meters to the right. Moving quickly Fermat moved forward three meters and looked to the right and frowned when he saw that it lead into a dark alleyway. Taking a few deep breaths to contain the rising feeling of fear that he could find Alan lying unconscious in the alleyway Fermat walked into the ally.

As soon as he advanced five meters in he looked around but there was no sign of Alan Tracy. _Alan where are you,_ Fermat thought now very worried about his best friend. He knew something had happened to Alan, something very bad.

"Alan," he called his friend's name but no one answered. He walked down the ally to where it ended at the side door to the building that was currently being renovated. Nothing there was no sign of Alan at all.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to keep calm Fermat looked around again then the glint of sunlight off a reflective surface caught his attention. Fermat squatted down and sifted through a pile of rubbish until he found it and his breath caught in his throat. There in the rubbish was Alan's mobile phone broken by the impact with the ground and Alan's smashed and only barely functioning watch/wristcom.

For a second Fermat stared at the watch/wristcom and mobile is shock and horror his mind not wanting to accept the evidence that he saw before him. But eventually the horrible truth really dawned on him. Alan had been kidnapped.

Fermat leaped to his feat his heart thudding in his chest. He had to alert someone. He had to alert the authorities. He raced out the alleyway and looked around and then flagged down a passing police cruiser.

One of the officers inside rolled down a window and looked concerned at the teenager with big blue glasses who had flagged them down. The officer smiled sweetly at Fermat.

"Well hello there young man," she said softly. "What is it? What is the matter?"

"P…p…please h…h…help," Fermat answered stuttering heavily in his emotional distress. "My f…f…friend h…h…has b…b…been k…k…kidnapped."

**

* * *

A Few Hours Later**

Alan Tracy regained consciousness to a throbbing headache and almost total darkness. He was lying on a bed whose mattress was more springs than anything else. Alan sat up groaning and clutching his head.

Struggling to see in the darkness and through the headache he looked around to see where he was. He was in a stone room about three meters per side. The walls were all solid cut stone blocks aside from the wall directly opposite him which had the thick wooden door in it. Light came from a single purple tinged light stick in the corner that filled the room with an pale eerie glow that was almost impossible to see by.

Alan frowned wondering where in the world he was. The last thing he remembered was being grabbed from behind and a hanky smelling of chloroform being shoved over his nose and mouth. He felt his pockets to find that he still had his wallet though his mobile was gone and a check of his right wrist showed his watch/wristcom was gone as well. _Great,_ he thought, _just great. Wonder where I am?_

Awkwardly Alan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. Tried being the operative word, his legs felt like they were made of jelly and he sat back down again before he could fall flat on his face.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor caught his attention and Alan looked at the door just as the sound of multiple locks being pulled back. It appeared that his captors whoever they were, were about to show their faces.

The door opened and Alan blinked in the bright light that suddenly flooded the cell he was in. So much light that he couldn't briefly see the face of his captor. But the voice was familiar and sent a chill down his spine.

"Hello Alan," the Hood said. "Nice to see you again."


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

As his vision adjusted to the bright light flooding into the cell Alan stared at the Hood in surprise and a healthy amount of fear. This was the man who had three years ago invaded his home, had almost killed his brothers when he attacked Thunderbird Five and came close to destroying International Rescue forever. And all out of a desire for revenge. Revenge on his father Jeff Tracy for leaving him to die seven years ago now.

"I wish I could say it was nice to see you again," Alan said sarcastically to the Hood. "But I would be lying if I said it was good to see you again."

"Charming," the Hood replied. "After I so kindly had you brought here." Alan snorted in derision.

"What do you want Hood," Alan demanded to know. "Why have you kidnapped me. You know that it won't get you anything."

"On the contrary Alan," the Hood replied. "You are going to help me get my long delayed revenge."

"Never," Alan replied firmly as he got shakily to his feet.

"Oh but you will help me. Come with me Alan," the Hood ordered but Alan did not move. The Hood sighed.

"Why must you do this that hard way Alan," the Hood asked as a reddish glow came into his eyes and Alan felt a force enter his mind. "Come with me," the Hood commanded again.

Alan felt the force in his mind trying to force him to comply but Alan resisted and did not move and a look of surprise momentarily passed across the face of the Hood. Concentrating the Hood increased the strength of his telepathic probe into Alan's mind.

"Come with me."

This time Alan found that he could not resist the probe that the Hood was just too strong. He felt his body moving in response to the Hoods command. The Hood laughed evilly and led forced Alan out of the cell and through stone corridors. Alan desperately tried to stop the movement of his legs but nothing he did worked. The Hoods telepathic control of his body was just far too strong.

The Hood was aware that Alan was fighting his probe and was surprised by how strong the will of the youngest son of Jeff Tracy was. It was taking far more effort than it should have taken to control Alan's mind and get his body to move despite the objections of Alan's consciousness. Alan had to have an amazing strong will and the Hood could not help but be impressed with Alan's ability to resist him. During their last meeting three years ago he had developed a grudging respect for the young Tracy and Alan was proving himself worthy of still more respect. Yet that would not stop the Hood from using Alan Tracy. No it would not stop him at all. In fact it would make things that much more satisfying at the end of the day.

* * *

Alan found that he was forcibly led by the Hoods telepathic control over him into a brightly-lit room with white walls and what looked like a bed of some kind.

"Move over to the bed and lay down," the Hood commanded faint beads of sweat appearing on his brow at the amount of effort he was having to expend controlling Alan Tracy.

Alan found his body doing exactly as the Hood commanded. He tried with all his might to resist but he found himself moving over to the bed and lying down.

"Turn over," the Hood commanded and Alan felt his body do just that. Then he heard movement and felt clamps and straps being placed around his arms, legs, waist, chest, and a strap across the top of his head.

Alan felt the Hoods presence withdraw from his mind right before he felt something prick him in his right on and a terrible numbness filled his body until he could feel nothing, nor could he move. He found he could not consciously blink or move his eyes left to right.

"You have been injected with a drug that has temporarily blocked all voluntary muscle movements," a female voice that Alan believed to be that of the Hoods henchwoman Transom said. "It will also prevent you from loosing consciousness. It is necessary that you be conscious for the coming procedure." _What procedure,_ Alan thought, _what are you going to do to me?_

"Begin the procedure Transom," the Hoods voice commanded and Alan clearly heard a hint of tiredness and pain in the Hoods voice. _Guess him using his power on me like that has weakened him_, Alan thought to himself.

"Yes sir," Transom replied.

Alan heard a sound as if something was being moved over to him. Then there was silence for a moment. Then he heard the sound of something moving towards him again. Then stop and he heard a whirring as if something was being positioned. Then he heard the movement again.

He felt something first touch the nape of his neck and then blinding pain blasted through his brain as what felt line a red hot needle dug into this body up into his skull and into his brain. Had he been able to make any noise Alan would have screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbelievable overwhelming even his natural high tolerance for physical discomfort.

The movement stopped but the pain went on and on and Alan silently prayed and pleaded for it to stop. Involuntarily tears started seeping from the corners of his eyes. He prayed for the welcome blackness of unconsciousness to claim him but it wouldn't come. All he knew was the pain as it went on and on and on. Every second seeming to become an hour.

And that was all he knew for what seemed like an eternity. Alan lost all awareness of the world around him all he knew was pain.

And nothing else but pain.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

That Same Time

Jeff Tracy sat quiet behind his desk reading a report from Tracy Aerospace one of the four large companies that together made up Tracy Industries. Though each one was fully functional and could operate on its own. Even one of the four companies Tracy Aerospace, Tracy Transportation Systems, Tracy Telecommunications and Tracy Pharmaceuticals would have made him a billionaire many times over. Combined they made Tracy Industries one of the biggest companies that had ever existed anywhere in the world and made him one of the richest men in the world.

The phone on his desk rung and Jeff picked it up.

"Tracy residence Jeff Tracy speaking," he said.

"Hello Mr Tracy," a familiar voice said but it was a voice that Jeff had not heard in a good long while. It was the headmaster of Wharton Academy Jonathan Petersmith.

"Hello Mr Petersmith," Jeff said in greeting. "Has Alan done something wrong?"

"Ah no Mr Tracy but it is about Alan that I wish to speak." And Jeff suddenly experienced a terrible feeling of dread deep in his stomach. Something was very, very wrong. Something bad had happened to Alan.

"What is it what has happened?"

"Mr Tracy I'm afraid I have some rather bad news."

**

* * *

Poolside**

Tracy Island

Scott Tracy smiled as he sat in a sun lounger watching his younger brothers with the exception of John who was up on Thunderbird Five playing around in the diving pool. Things had been very quiet on the rescue front for the last few weeks and they were all enjoying the respite.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention and Scott looked at the house in time to see his father come out onto the sundeck and Scott immediately knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Dad had gone pale and there was a vaguely stunned and disbelieving look on his face but there was also a look of worry on his face and a hint of fear.

"Dad what is it," Scott asked. "What's wrong?"

Jeff didn't answer his eldest son immediately but instead looked at the diving pool where hearing Scott speak Virgil and Gordon had stopped playing around and were treading water looking at the father and both looking concerned as they could see the look on his face just as well as Scott could.

"Virgil, Gordon can you get out of the pool please," Jeff said. Virgil and Gordon exchanged a worried look but did as they were told.

"What is it dad," Virgil asked worriedly.

"Boys I'm afraid I've got some very bad news," Jeff said swallowing on a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

"Has something happened to Alan," Gordon asked fearfully

"I'm afraid so," Jeff replied. "I just got off the phone with the headmaster of Wharton Academy. Boys I'm afraid that Alan appears to have been kidnapped."

For a moment there was silence beside the swimming pool as all three boys stared in shock and disbelief. It was so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. Finally Gordon found his voice.

"Kidnapped," Gordon repeated his voice shaking his face gone suddenly pale. Of all his sons Gordon was the closest to Alan. "How? By who?"

"That I don't know. All I know is that Fermat was the first to raise the alarm and that whoever it is that's taken Alan removed both his mobile and his watch and smashed them both."

Again the boys were silent they could understand that Alan's mobile would be removed and destroyed by a kidnapper but the fact that his watch had been as well was very worrying. As it implied that whoever had done the deed and taken their brother _knew_ that they were the thunderbirds and knew about the watch/wristcoms that they all had and how they could use them to track each other down.

"What are we going to do," Virgil asked at last.

"For now we cannot do anything," Jeff replied. "I will be heading to the mainland shortly to speak with the police who are beginning a search for Alan see if they can find who took him. You boys will have to remain here."

"But..." Gordon started to object.

"No butts Gordon. You are staying here." Gordon sighed and nodded submission. "Scott would you go to the hanger and prepare the jet for me."

"Sure thing dad," Scott replied wishing he could go to the mainland with dad but he knew that he could not. He along with Virgil and Gordon would have to remain here on Tracy Island. Whatever happened International Rescue had to remain operational.

"Thank you Scott," Jeff replied. "Gordon I want you to take Thunderbird Three up to Thunderbird Five and bring John back here to the island."

"Yes dad," Gordon replied.

Listening to his father Scott was quietly very worried about Alan and this whole situation. Whoever had kidnapped his baby brother had shown by the actions that he had taken when Alan had been kidnapped that he knew he was challenging more than just the Tracy family in taking Alan. He knew that he was challenging International Rescue as well.

"Now I need to go let John know what's going on," Jeff said before heading back inside the house.

**

* * *

The Hoods Base**

Somewhere In The Malaysian Jungle

Alan was barely conscious only the drug that Transom had injected into his system preventing him from seeking refuge in unconsciousness. The pain blasting through his head seemed to set fire to his very thoughts and he prayed that it would stop. He had no idea how long this pain had been going on, but it seemed to be forever. And there was the fear about whatever the Hood was doing to him. Was the Hood hoping to somehow turn him against his family? Alan knew he would never do that, no matter what the Hood did to him.

After what seemed like an eternity Alan heard that whirring noise again despite the haze of unbearable pain tearing through his brain making thinking about anything virtually impossible. After a few more moments he felt something being pressed against the side of his neck and he heard a hiss. And darkness rushed up to greet him and Alan gratefully surrendered to the bliss of unconsciousness.

Transom smiled as she completed the procedure on Alan Tracy and withdrew the extremely slim needle-like object that had thrust its way up into the core of Alan's brain to implant the product of their little device into Alan.

Reaching over to side table she picked up a pressure injector filled with a different drug combined with a counter agent for the drug she had injected Alan with earlier so he would remain conscious though unable to move and in intense pain from the procedure. Pressing the injector against the side of his neck she released the chemical into his blood stream and Alan immediately fell unconscious.

Transom then picked up another device and pressed it against the nape of Alan's neck sealing the small puncture wound where the needle had entered his body. There could be no trace of what they had done to him if the plan was to work properly. And the drug she had just injected Alan with would wipe out all memory for the last four hours. When he woke up again Alan would have no memory of having been here or of the procedure.

"Procedure complete sir," she reported to the Hood.

"Excellent Transom. Are you sure he will not remember what has happened here?" the Hood asked.

"Positive sir," Transom replied smiling.

"Very well. Have him returned to the United States and have our operatives their move up to phase two," the Hood instructed.

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Tracy One

Tracy Family Private Jet

It was a very worried Jeff Tracy who came down the steps that had deployed from the side of the Tracy family jet. During the flight here from Tracy Island he hadn't been able to stop thinking and worrying about Alan and the fact that whoever had kidnapped him seemed to know of his connection to International Rescue.

Jeff wondered who it was who had kidnapped his youngest son. He had known for a long time that his sons were targets for would be kidnappers. There were any number of criminals who would have grabbed the boys given half the chance just for the chance to try and exact and exorbitant ransom from the Tracy family fortune.

And then there were the enemies that Jeff had made over the years building his corporate empire – some of them quite powerful. Some of the more ruthless ones wouldn't hesitate to grab one of the boys to get to him. But as far as Jeff knew none of them knew that he and the boys were the Thunderbirds – they would have used it as a blackmail weapon long ago if they had known – so they wouldn't have known to destroy Alan's watch.

The removal and attempted destruction of Alan's wristcom seriously narrowed down the list of suspects in Jeff's mind. In fact he could think of only one person who could have been behind the kidnapping of Alan and would have known to destroy Alan's watch.

And that individual was Trangh Belagant a.k.a The Hood.

Jeff shuddered at the thought that his families arch enemy the man who'd already tried to destroy them and International Rescue once could be the one behind the kidnapping of Alan. The stuff the Hood could do to Alan – or make Alan do with his mind control abilities – did not bare thinking about.

A car pulling up brought Jeff out of his increasingly dark thoughts – for which Jeff was actually grateful. The driver and passenger doors of the car opened and two people got out. One was in a police uniform the other wore normal clothing though Jeff knew he was almost certainly law enforcement as well either with the police or with the FBI.

The two men came forward to meet up with Jeff.

"Mr Tracy," the man in the suit said holding out his hand. "I am Detective James Howard I'm in charge of the investigation into your son's disappearance."

"Nice to meet you," Jeff replied shaking the detective's hand. "Have you found anything?" he asked as they walked over to the car.

"We found a chloroform soaked hanky in a bin next to the ally where your son was apparently abducted," Detective Howard said as he went around to the far side passenger door allowing Jeff to open the one on the driver side. "We believe it was most likely used to render Alan unconscious."

"That would fit with Alan," Jeff replied. "He wouldn't go with someone who could potentially wish him harm willingly."

"I see. Other than that we have found nothing yet though we did find traces of DNA on his mobile that doesn't belong to Alan or that other kid Fermat. We are hoping there is enough for the lab boys to identify, as it's possibly Alan's kidnappers. But rest assured we are doing all we can to find Alan and get him back."

"I hope so detective," Jeff replied as he got in the car.

"It would help if we knew who would want to kidnap your son," Detective Howard answered as he to got in the car and sat down next to Jeff "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," Jeff replied wishing he could tell the detective the truth but he didn't dare. The fewer people who knew about the Tracy families connection to International Rescue the better. Though if push came to shove he would tell the detective alone about who they were.

The police officer climbed in the front and started the engine.

"We will be taking you straight to your hotel," Detective Howard said. "I can arrange for you to speak with Fermat Hackenbacker if you wish."

"I would like that," Jeff replied.

"I will arrange it."

With that the car drove off heading out of the airport.

**

* * *

****Disused US Airbase**

At the same time that Jeff Tracy was speaking with Detective Howard the same man who had initially abducted Alan Tracy stood waiting patiently outside his van on the disused airbase where he dropped off the blond haired teenager. He now waited for the arrival of the jet that was bringing the teenager back.

Initially he had thought he was going to be ordered to dispose of the teenager's body but instead he had been told that the teen was alive and was to remain that way. The Hoods instructions had been very specific and the man knew better than to deviate from his orders. The punishments the Hood dished out for failure or disobedience were severe and could leave you pleading for death, just like the rewards he gave for success and obedience were generous indeed.

The sound of approaching aircraft engines caught his attention and he looked down the slowly disintegrating runway towards the east to see the jet had been expecting dropping out of the darkening sky on final approach. The man smiled grimly and waited for the plane to land.

A few minutes the plane a sleek, fast jet was down on the ground and had taxied to a stop in front of the man's van. The man moved up to the side of the jet as the hatch opened and the ramp was lowered to the ground.

A moment later the powerful and intimidating form of Mullion one of the Hoods senior lieutenants and enforcers came down the ramp carrying the still unconscious form of Alan Tracy in his arms.

The man followed as Mullion carried Alan to the side of his van. The man opened the side door and gently laid Alan inside.

"He's all yours," Mullion said. "You know your orders."

"Yes sir," the man replied grinning evilly. "I am to 'process' him." _And have some fun in the process,_ the man thought to himself.

"That's right," Mullion replied. "But watch yourself Dennings we don't want any permanent damage."

"I know sir there won't be any permanent damage done," Dennings replied.

"Good make sure there isn't. Because if there is it will be the Hood you will answer to."

Dennings gulped and internally shuddered in fear at the thought of facing an angry Hood. He had seen what the Hood could do to people and was not at all keen to experience the Hoods wrath himself.

"I understand," Dennings replied.

"Good," Mullion said. Then Mullion turned away and walked back up to and aboard the jet.

Dennings for his part made sure that Alan Tracy was securely bound and gagged before closing the side door of his van. Then he went to the driver's door and got into the van himself.

He buckled up before starting the engine and shifting the gears into reverse and began carefully backing away from the jet. As soon as he was clear he returned the gears to normal driving mode and turned away from the jet and drove away towards the gates of the long abandoned airforce base.

**

* * *

Aboard The Hoods Jet**

Mullion sat down in front of the radio as the pilot began taxing along the runway to take off. Taking a breath to compose himself Mullion called base and spoke directly to his master.

"Sir phase two has been implemented," he reported.

"Excellent Mullion," the Hood answered sounding very pleased. Mullion smiled glad that his master was pleased.

If all went well their plan for revenge was about to enter its first active phase.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

The first thing Alan Tracy noticed when he regained consciousness was that it was cold, the second that something was over his eyes making it impossible for him to see anything. But what he noticed most of all was the pain.

His head was pounding with what felt like lightning arcs of blasting through his brain seeming to set fire to his very thoughts. The pulsing throbbing coming from the back of his neck only made the pain tearing its way through his skull worse.

Alan groaned in pain and tried to his hands to cradle his throbbing head. Tried being the operative word as he found that his hands were bound at his sides and that he couldn't move them or his arms at all as they were bound with what felt like robes.

"Ah good your awake," a cold voice said. Alan felt the blindfold over his eyes be taken off. And abruptly the darkness, which had filled his vision, was replaced by harsh artificial light.

Alan groaned in pain as the light sent red-hot needles of pain shooting down his optic nerves into his already pain-fogged brain. Alan closed his eyes against the additional surge of agony.

"Hurts doesn't it," the cold male voice said sounding completely unconcerned about the pain Alan was in.

Alan opened his eyes and determinedly ignoring the pain that was tearing at him turned his head in the direction the voice was coming from and for the first time Alan saw the face of the man who had abducted him.

The man was tall at least six foot four, and he was very big. His shoulders were broad and his body rippled with huge lean muscles. The form hugging black clothing the man was wearing highlighted his physique even more strongly. He had a handsome face though it could have been carved from granite given the lack of expression it showed, and the mans piercing green eyes were cruel and uncaring.

Looking at him Alan found that the man gave him the creeps. There was something about him an air of menace and strength that was very unsettling and the vaguely lustful look in the mans eyes as he gazed back at him made Alan's blood run cold.

"Who are you," Alan demanded of the man putting on a brave defiant front determined not to let his captor see that he was afraid or intimidated in any way.

"Who I am is not important," the man replied. "What is important is you have information that is going to be really profitable for me."

"What are you talking about," Alan asked though he had a fairly good idea what information this creep was after. He wanted the secrets of International Rescue and somehow this creep had probably found out that he was a Thunderbird.

"Don't play games with me," the man answered. "I know what you are Alan Tracy. I know you are a Thunderbird." Alan laughed.

"Me a Thunderbird?" he said incredulous. "I think you have me mixed up with someone else." The man rolled his eyes.

"Must we do this the hard way," the man asked and Alan was sure that he saw a look of glee in the mans piercing but cold green eyes as he spoke.

The man moved off out of Alan's field of vision and for a few moments Alan heard him moving about behind him. And then the man reappeared holding a silver metal rod. Alan's blue eyes widened as he recognised an electric cattle prod.

"Now tell me all you know about your fellow Thunderbirds and your technology," the man said moving in close.

"I already told you I'm not a Thunderbird," Alan replied. "I know no more about them than anyone else."

"Wrong answer," the man replied and pressed the tip of the cattle prod against Alan and pressed the trigger. And an extremely painful blast of electricity convulsed Alan's muscles and despite his high natural tolerance to pain Alan cried out in pain. After about two seconds the pain stopped as the man withdrew the cattle prod.

"Tell me about the Thunderbirds. Where is your base?" the man questioned again.

"I don't know," Alan croaked back as he struggled to get his breath back.

No matter what this man did to him he could not and would not betray International Rescue. The consequences that could result from Thunderbird technology falling into the wrong hands were really too terrible to consider. Alan knew that he could not let that happen even if preventing it cost him his life.

"Why must you be so stubborn," the man asked then pressed the cattle prod against Alan again and again pulled the trigger.

Alan convulsed violently and cried out in agony, feeling as if his whole body was burning with the terrible pain brought by the electric shock. On top of the pain in his head the pain from the shock was too much for his battered body to take. Darkness raced up to embrace him and Alan gratefully gave himself up to the welcome bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

Dennings withdrew the cattle prod and frowned when he saw Alan slump unconscious in the chair. He was doing what he was ordered to do, asking the questions he had been told to ask, giving the impression he had been told to give. But now he worried that he might have been a little too enthusiastic in carrying out the Hoods orders. Had he inadvertently caused Alan serious physical injury something that the Hood had flatly forbade him to do for some reason.

Cautiously Dennings approached Alan and carefully felt for a pulse at the blond teen's neck. To his absolute relief he found one there. Alan had merely passed out from the pain of the electric shocks on top of his headache. He wasn't in danger of facing the wrath of the Hood.

Dennings pulled back and studied the unconscious form of Alan Tracy for a few moments trying to come up with another way of carrying out his orders. Then Dennings grinned as the answer occurred to him and he wondered why he had not thought about it before. It would be forfililng the Hoods orders to cause Alan suffering without inflicting permanent injuries and would be very pleasurable for him in the process.

He looked at Alan and gave a cruel smirk even though Alan was unconscious and thus could not see it. This was going to be so much fun.

**

* * *

Jeff Tracy's Hotel Room**

Jeff looked up when he heard someone knock on the door to his hotel room. Sergeant Royce the police liaison officer assigned to Jeff got up to answer. Royce opened the door and went outside for a few moments then came back in.

"Mr Tracy there is someone here to see you," Royce said her voice cool and professional.

"Who is it," Jeff asked curious as to who it could be. He had already spoken to Fermat already though the young genius hadn't been able to shed anymore light on Alan's disappearance which hadn't put Jeff's mind at ease one bit.

Though talking had given Fermat a chance to show his own feelings about Alan's kidnapping. The teenage genius had broken down and cried on Jeff's shoulder terrified that he might never see his best friend alive again.

It was a feeling Jeff understood as the longer Alan remained missing, with out any word from whoever had kidnapped him the more likely it was that Alan hadn't been kidnapped by someone who was after money. And it was getting increasingly likely that Jeff could find himself in the situation that every parent feared the most. The death of a child.

"A Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward sir," Royce replied. Jeff's widened in surprise for a moment at that. But then he realised that it was no surprise that Penelope was here. Penelope would have come running to his side the moment she heard about Alan's kidnapping.

"Let her in," Jeff said. "Then can you leave us alone for a bit?"

"Of course," Royce replied with a smile.

With that Royce went back out into the hallway. A moment later the door opened again and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward – British aristocrat, close family friend and number one agent for International Rescue – came in dressed in a sleek travel suit which like Penelope's entire wardrobe was bright pink in colour.

"Hello Penny," Jeff said.

"Hello Jeff," Penelope replied closing the door behind her she had left Parker outside in the hallway with orders not to let them be disturbed unless it was important. "I came as soon as I heard," Penelope continued. "Has there been any news?"

"No," Jeff replied turning away and going over to the window and looking out at the darkness of night that had fallen a few hours ago. The knowledge that Alan was out there somewhere alone, and in the hands of someone who was probably working for the Hood – if Alan wasn't in the hands of the Hood himself – chilled Jeff right to the bone. And despite the fact that he was tired Jeff knew he would not sleep until Alan was found and returned one way or the other.

Penelope guessing Jeff's thoughts came up and put a comforting arm across his shoulders. Though he was hiding it Penelope knew that Jeff was terrified that he might never see his son again. She had known Jeff long enough to be able to see through the calm, always in control mask that Tracy's had this habit of wearing. She could see that Jeff was terrified that whoever had kidnapped Alan would kill him before they could find and rescue him. And she knew that if the worst did come to pass and they found Alan dead that Jeff would probably not withstand the loss.

Penelope wished that there was something she could do, something she could say to ease Jeff's fears. But she knew that there was nothing that she could say. All she could do was to be here to offer silent comfort and support. She smiled when she felt Jeff begin to respond, some of the tension left Jeff's shoulders and he began leaning slightly against her accepting the offered comfort.

The moment was broken when a knock came at the door. Penelope lowered her arm and she and Jeff turned to look at the door.

"Come in," Jeff called. The door opened and Detective Howard followed by Sergeant Royce and Parker came in. And Jeff could tell immediately that there had been a development.

"Mr Tracy," Detective Howard said. "There has been a promising new development in your sons disappearance. The report from the lab boys has come back. We've been able to identify the DNA on the mobile that wasn't Alan's or Fermat's and the DNA on the chloroform cloth that didn't belong to Alan. Mr Tracy we know who has your son."


	6. Chapter Five

****

Dark Mirror

Chapter Five

Jeff Tracy's Hotel Room

Jeff stared at Detective Howard in surprise and delight that they had been able to find out who it was that had abducted his youngest son so quickly. Though it seemed longer Alan had only been missing for twelve hours.

"Who is it," Jeff asked bracing himself for the worst.

"The mans name is Alexander Charles Dennings," Detective Howard said. "A former marine who has a criminal record as long as your arm. He used to run a local gym and was once an upstanding member of the community until his real nature was discovered."

"Which is?" Jeff asked.

Detective Howard looked uncertain he didn't know if he should tell Jeff this now but after a moment decided that maybe he should to give Jeff forewarning of what might have happened.

"Dennings is something of a predator," Howard said at last. "When's he's abducted people in the past he has been known to ah assault them in a sexual fashion."

Penelope gasped when she heard that and realised that if he was still alive then Alan could be being horribly abused by Dennings, a glance at Jeff's suddenly pale face showed that he knew it too.

"Do you know where he is," Jeff asked and although his voice was calm Penelope and Parker knew him well enough to see that he was struggling not to break down.

"We're not sure," Howard replied. "Dennings hasn't been seen at his apartment for several days we've already checked. We've put out an APB and a request for information. If Dennings moves we will find him."

"In time?" Jeff asked.

"We will do our best Mr Tracy," Detective Howard replied.

"I suppose that's all I can ask," Jeff replied with a sigh. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm afraid not," Howard replied. "Try not to worry too much Mr Tracy we will find Alan." _Try not to worry,_ Jeff thought, _Alan has been kidnapped by a monster. What am I supposed to do?_

"I will try detective," he said aloud.

"We will keep you advised," Howard answered. He looked at Jeff sympathetically he could see how desperately worried about Alan he was. He couldn't blame him he would be the same if one of his own kids was in Alan's position.

"Thank you detective."

Howard gave Jeff a final reassuring smile then he turned and left. Royce followed him out knowing that Jeff would probably want to be alone with the Englishwoman who had obviously come running over here from the United Kingdom to be at his side the moment she had learned about Alan's kidnapping. Royce wondered what it would be like to have a friend who was as caring as Lady Penelope obviously was. She imagined it would be quite wonderful.

Parker remained behind after the detective and the sergeant left the room. Until that was Penelope mentioned for him to wait outside as before. Parker nodded indicating that he understood the silent command from his mistress then he turned and also left the room closing the door behind him before taking up station in front of it.

As soon as the door closed behind Parker Jeff's shoulders slumped and he noticeably started trembling as the reality of what Detective Howard had said and the realisation of what Alan could be going through started to really set in.

Seeing that Penelope gently took Jeff's arm and led him over to the bed and gently made him sit down on the end. Then she sat down beside him and waited for the inevitable.

Jeff struggled to keep his compose as visions of Alan being abused by Alex Dennings filled his mind. The thought that his son was being horribly and cruelly violated by a monster was too horrible and painful for him to bear. _Why is the happening,_ Jeff thought, _why Alan? Why anyone?_

A sob broke through his disintegrating composure. A second sob followed and in seconds Jeff was crying full force his composure swept away by the tidal wave of emotion triggered by Detective Howard's words.

It was what Penelope had been waiting for. Gently she brought Jeff in close to her and felt his head rest on her shoulder as he latched onto the offered comfort his whole body shaking with anguished sobs.

"Its okay," she said softly. "Let it out Jeff let it out."

And Jeff did just that.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

A Short Time Later

Scott Tracy wandered nearly aimlessly down the corridors and hallways of the Tracy villa. The villa was mostly dark and quiet with everyone but him having retired to bed and to uneasy sleep.

Scott knew that he should be in bed as well but despite being exhausted he couldn't sleep and he knew why. It was because Alan had been kidnapped by a man they now knew to be a sexual predator.

Penelope had called them a short while ago and filled them in about Alexander Dennings, and Scott almost wished that she hadn't as it had only made his and his brothers worries and fears for Alan's safety worse. And it had especially affected him.

Being the oldest Scott was very protective of all his siblings but especially Alan since he was the youngest. The fact that Alan had been kidnapped at all worried him deeply and it made him angry. Angry with himself that he hadn't been there to stop the kidnapping hadn't been there to protect his little brother from harm. Along with that anger came a bitter sense that he had failed Alan. And now Alan was paying a terrible price, suffering horribly, for his failure.

Scott eventually sighed and headed back towards the wing of the house that held his, his fathers and his brother's bedrooms. Despite his emotional torment Scott knew he had to sleep. He soon reached the bedrooms only to freeze when he heard something coming from the direction of Alan's room. Listening carefully Scott was sure he could hear the sound of someone sobbing.

Cautiously Scott went into Alan's room and saw a single figure cuddled up on the bed sobbing quietly and murmuring and even though there was only pale moonlight coming in Scott knew who it was.

"Gordon," he said softly. The figure on the bed immediately straightened and awkwardly stood up and seemingly embarrassed turned around and in the moonlight Scott saw the silver tracks of tears running down Gordon's cheeks.

"Scott what are you doing up," Gordon said.

"I could ask you the same question," Scott replied coming in and closing the door. "Can't sleep?" Gordon shook his head.

"No," Gordon replied. "I try but everytime I fall asleep I dream. Dream about Alan. He's being hurt, violated by that…that _monster_, terribly violated. I want to go help him, to get him away from the guy hurting him. But I don't know where he is to do it." As he spoke Gordon started sobbing again.

Scott moved forwards and sat down on the edge of the bed before gently pulling Gordon down beside him and then into a hug.

"I know Gordon," Scott replied not commenting on Gordon's dreams. "I want to go help Alan as well."

"Will we ever see him again Scott," Gordon asked fearfully now crying full force into his older brother's shoulder. Scott knew what Gordon meant by that. It was a fear he and everyone else here shared that Alan could eventually end up being killed by Dennings.

"I don't know Gordon," he replied honestly feeling his own tears come. "I don't know," he repeated.


	7. Chapter Six

****

Dark Mirror

****

Chapter Six

Dennings Hideout

Alan Tracy curled up sobbing on the battered moth eater bed that he had woken up, as his captor left the room. He felt dirty, worthless, violated as he curled up into a ball pulling his knee's in close to his chest and wrapping his aching bruised arms around them all the while crying like he hadn't since he was a little kid.

When he had come around after loosing consciousness as a result of the repeated electric shocks his captor had subject him to, he had found himself stretched out on this bed, no longer bound. But he had found that his clothes had been taken off, and neatly piled up on a nearby table. But before he could retrieve them, his captor had come in, also wearing nothing in the way of clothing. It was then that Alan knew that he was in deeper trouble than he had previously believed.

What had transpired in the following two hours was an experience that Alan could only describe as pure hell. His captor had viscously launched a sexual assault on him, when he had fought back to stop the horrific violation of his person, his captor had hit him hard and repeatedly, punching him and hitting him until he was too numb from the pain fight back anymore. However his captor hadn't escaped unharmed. Alan had gotten in a few good blows himself. The rape that had followed had been just that little bit more viscous.

Now his captor had apparently satisfied himself and left the room, leaving Alan behind, a shaking, sobbing, humiliated wreck. _I'm sorry dad,_ Alan thought as he hugged himself and sobbed, imagining what his father would say if he could see him now and his inability to stop his captor. _I tried to stop him but he was too strong for me._

Alan tried to pull himself together to stop crying like a little baby. It was stupid, pathetic and weak, and like all Tracy's he hated showing weakness. But try as he might, he could not stop. He was hurting too much both physically and mentally. If anything, the attempt to pull himself together just made him cry more strongly.

Continuing to hug himself Alan cried himself to sleep.

**

* * *

A Short Time Later**

Dennings opened the door to the room he was keeping Alan in and went inside. He had just finished getting dressed after having a shower to ease the pain from the bruises Alan had inflicted on him during his attempt to stop his fun.

The teenager's strength had during his fun had surprised Dennings. Few teenagers Alan's age were that strong; it was rare to find it even in teens that went to the gym regularly as Alan obviously did. You only got the kind of powerful but lean muscles Alan had one way and that was by lifting weights on a regular basis.

Dennings went over to where Alan was lying curled up on the bed, obviously asleep. He contemplated roughly waking Alan up denying him the peace of sleep – it would further torture the young Tracy. But in the end, he decided against it.

Now that he had inflicted a considerable emotional trauma on Alan, Dennings knew that he had to check on something involving the young man and it would be easier to do that while Alan was asleep and unable to offer any resistance.

And while Dennings would enjoy beating down Alan's resistance again it could accidentally clue the sharp and intelligent young man that there was much more going on here than a kidnapping for information. And Dennings was under strict orders from the Hood himself not to allow Alan to get any hint that there was more going on than met the eye.

For a few more moments Dennings just stood there. Looking down on Alan's sleeping form. Then he sighed softly and turned away and walked back to the door.

Leaving the room Dennings moved through the corridors of the derelict building, that served as his hideout. Entering another one of the rooms, which he used as a storeroom, Dennings went over to a set of shelves and began looking through the items stored on the shelves. Finding what he was looking for Dennings took a small black case off the shelf and, carrying it in one hand, turned around and left the room. He moved back through his hideout to Alan's room and went back inside.

Alan was still out cold when he re-entered the room and Dennings smiled as he walked back to Alan's beside, had the young man woken up while he was away then things would have been very awkward.

Dennings put the case down on the table beside the bed and opened it. Inside were two small round sensor pads and a small electronic pad.

Dennings turned back to Alan and gently turned the young Tracy over onto his back. He was careful to ensure that he didn't make the move rough enough to wake Alan. Taking the sensor pads from the case Dennings gently placed one on each of Alan's temples. Then he picked up the small pad and turned it on.

The pad lit up and Dennings operated the controls in the first command sequence that Transom had had him memorise. For a moment nothing happened, then the display lit up with readings from the sensor pads on Alan's temples. Dennings smiled evilly when he saw that the readings were what he had been told to look for by Transom. Everything was proceeding as planned so far.

Dennings pressed some more buttons in the second command sequence that he had memorised. For a moment a burst of tightly encoded data flashed across the pads LCD screen, then it stopped and a green light flashed on the display. At the sight of the green light Dennings smiled again before turning the pad off. Then he carefully removed the sensor disc's from Alan's temples – making the young Tracy moan softly and almost awaken as he was doing so – and put them and the pad back in the case and closed it.

Then Dennings sighed knowing that his time to have _fun_ with Alan Tracy was over, it was regrettable. But Dennings did have his orders and he knew better than to disobey the Hood. He now had only one thing to do before he had forfilled those orders. With another sigh he picked up the case and left the room, leaving behind a still sleeping Alan who had no idea what had just been done to him.

**

* * *

Sometime Later**

Alan groaned softly as he stirred from a deep, uneasy, but thankfully dreamless, sleep. He opened his eyes and groaned when he saw that he was still in the room where he had, Alan shuddered not even wanting to think it.

Alan closed his eyes again and almost started bawling again as a flashback of the attack burst through his awareness bringing with it phantom versions of those horrible sensations, and the feel of his captors body against his. A sob escaped Alan's lips and he curled up into a foetal position, hugging himself, trying to steal himself against the unwelcome intrusion of memory.

After what seemed like an eternity the flashback ended. But Alan remained where he was quietly hugging himself, sobbing and shaking with reaction. _I have to get out of here,_ Alan thought, _I can't take this much longer._

Slowly he managed to pull himself back together and uncurled himself before scanning the room looking for a possible way out. The room he was being kept in was a plain concrete walled room, there were windows but they were very small and high up, even if he could reach them he would never fit through them. _Looks like my only way out it through the door,_ he thought.

Sighing Alan looked around to see if there was anything here that he could use as a weapon to escape with, his captor was after information about International Rescue, so Alan doubted very much that his captor would let him go without a fight. He swiftly noticed that there were two items in here that could possibly meet his needs.

The first was the table where his clothes still sat neatly folded up. But a thorough look soon ruled that out as the table was securely bolted to the floor. The second was a metal and plastic fold down chair; bits of rope on the floor around it showed that it was probably the chair he'd been tied up in earlier.

Alan smiled softly as he noticed that the chair was not bolted down like the table. The chair wasn't the ideal thing to use to get out but it would have to do. Carefully Alan first sat then stood up; only just managing to surpress a groan as his battered, abused body protested the movement. His face a mask of determination Alan ignored the pain and moved over to the table and retrieved his clothes before returning to the bed and getting dressed again.

As soon as he was dressed again Alan retrieved his trainers from under the bed and put them on, before again standing up and once again determinedly ignoring the pain in his body moving across the room. This time till he was beside the chair. Then he carefully folded down the chair so it was easy to pick up.

Ignoring the pain plaguing his body Alan picked up the folded down chair and headed over to the door to wait. A grim smile appeared on his face as he heard footsteps approaching the room where he was being kept. He moved quietly to the side where the opening door would shield him from his captor's sight until the last possible moment when it would be too late.

For a moment the footsteps stopped and then there came the sound of a lock being turned, and then the door started to open. Alan readied the chair as the door opened. His captor dressed in the same black clothes as he had seen him in earlier started to come back into the room.

Alan waited until his captor completely entered the room before swinging the chair at the back of his captors head with all his strength, or with what strength he could muster from his weakened body.

His captor hearing the movement started to turn away but it was too late. The thick plastic of the seat smashed into the back of his captor's head with a resounding crash. His captor crumpled to the ground unconscious like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Alan dropped the chair letting it fall to the ground with a loud crash. For a moment he stood there looking down on the unconscious form who'd abducted him, who'd violated him, and for a second thought about doing more than knocking him unconscious. Realising what he was considering Alan shuddered in revulsion, and turned away from the body of his captor and ran out of the room into dark and cheerless corridors.

Looking around Alan saw a faint, faded fire exit sign. Alan followed it until he came to a half-open fire exit through which a soft breeze was blowing into the stuffy interior of where ever he was. Alan made his way out through the half open door and stepped out into a world lit by the eerie twilight of predawn.

Alan looked around and was surprised to find that he knew where he was, that he knew what this place was. He was inside an old chemical plant outside Boston it had gone out of business a few years ago and had stood derelect at the mercy of the elements ever since. The main highway ran right past the place Alan saw it regularly whenever he and Fermat left Wharton Academy which was only a few miles up the road from here.

Alan took a deep breath and then started running again along the road out of the plant. He had no idea how long his captor was going to be unconscious so he wanted to get as far away from here as possible, as quickly as possible, before his captor woke up.

**

* * *

Twenty Minutes Later**

Dennings groaned as he regained consciousness to a dull, throbbing ache at the back of his skull. Awkwardly he climbed back to his feet and swayed drunkenly for a moment before regaining his balance.

Then when he was sure that he could move without falling over Dennings began looking around for any sign of Alan Tracy. But there was no sign of him anywhere in his hideout Alan was gone. _Well I was looking for away to let Alan get away without realising that I'm letting him go,_ Dennings thought, _so nice of him to 'escape' on his own._

Dennings sighed, wincing at the pain at the back of his skull, and went in search of a cold compress.

**

* * *

A Few Minutes Later**

Dennings holding a cold compress to the back of his head sat down at the radio and deactivated the security lock that prevented unauthorised use. Then he switched the radio on and sent a hailing signal to the Hood.

For a moment nothing happened and then the radio came to life and Dennings heard the voice of the Hood himself.

"Yes Dennings what is it," the Hood asked.

"Sir it's done. Phase three has begun," Dennings reported to his master.

"Excellent Dennings," the Hood answered sounding very pleased. "You have done well and will be generously rewarded."

"Thank you sir."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Alan ran along the side of the quiet highway for he didn't know how long, the golden light of dawn shone on the highway casting deep shadows but he paid it no mind. He just kept running, adrenaline banishing the pain from his battered abused body. Mindless in his desire to escape, to put as much distance between himself and his kidnapper as possible, before his kidnapper awoke.

Ahead Alan spotted the familiar turn off for Wharton Academy, if he could reach there, then he would be safe for now at least until he could go home. Reaching the junction he turned in the direction of Wharton and continued running, pushing his body for just a little more speed. The vast campus of Wharton Academy was only three to four hundred metres down the road from the junction, far enough away that the noise of the road which would in an hour or two becoming busy with traffic would not reach it.

After a couple of more minutes of running with the only noise he could hear being the calls of birds in the morning chorus the gates of Wharton Academy came into view. With the small security pillbox near them always manned. Alan sighed in relief as he approached the gates and came to a stop. As he did so he felt the surge of adrenaline that had fuelled his escape fade away and terrible exhaustion take its place, exhaustion and pain as his body decided he was no longer in danger.

Alan groaned and felt himself crumple to his knee's before collapsing completely, as darkness raced up to envelop him. Faintly he heard a shout and through the darkness beginning to obscure his vision he saw the guard on duty in the pillbox running his way. Then darkness enveloped him completely and carried him away into a world where the pain in his body and mind didn't exist, and there was only peace and rest.

**

* * *

Jeff Tracy's Hotel Room**

**Two Hours Later**

Jeff was awoken from a fitful sleep by the sound of someone knocking on the door for admittance. He barely remembered last night after Detective Howard's visit and the devastating news that the man who had kidnapped Alan was a sexual predator. He remembered breaking down and crying on Penny's shoulder but he didn't remember anything after that. He certainly didn't remember going to bed, unless he'd cried himself to sleep and Penelope had then put him to bed on her own, or with Parker's assistance.

Throwing the bedclothes off himself Jeff rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed that he was still in the clothes he'd been wearing last night, though his shoes had been taken off. Jeff carefully got out of bed and made his way to the door and opened it, wondering who it was. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Parker.

"Excuse me Master Tracy but Detective Howard is here to see you," Parker said and it didn't escape Jeff's notice that there was a hint of anger about something in Parker's voice. His cockney accent was slightly stronger as it always was when Parker was angry about something.

"What does he want Parker," Jeff asked. "Is there news about Alan?"

"Yes Master Tracy," Parker said though he did not want to elaborate on what that news was at the moment.

"Allow him to come in here Parker," Jeff instructed a chill of dread suddenly running down his spine. "And then go and get Penelope." Parker bowed slightly.

"Yes Master Tracy," Penelope's faithful manservant said and withdrew closing the door behind him. Jeff went over to the living area and sat down bracing himself for potentially some bad news. News that he feared was Detective Howard coming here to tell him that they had found Alan's body, that Dennings had murdered his youngest son.

Jeff shuddered at the very thought. _Don't think that way Jefferson Tracy,_ he told himself firmly, _Alan's alive. Until your told otherwise Alan's alive._ He clung to that thought and the desperate hope that his youngest son was still alive, as a drowning man would cling to a life preserver. Alan had to be alive, he had to be, because he didn't know what he would do if he weren't. How he and the rest of the family would cope with the loss if Alan were to be dead.

A knock on the door brought Jeff out of the increasingly bleakness of his thoughts and fears, for which he was infinitely grateful.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and Detective Howard came in along with Sergeant Royce and Jeff knew immediately from their posture that Alan was alive, that they weren't coming here to say that he was dead. Still Jeff remained tense as their posture did indicate that something was still wrong.

"Good morning Mr Tracy," Detective Howard said.

"Good morning detective," Jeff replied. "Parker tells me that you have some news about my son."

"Yes Mr Tracy we do," Howard answered. "Alan's been found. He turned up outside Wharton Academy. Apparently he escaped Dennings on his own. He collapsed within moments of being found."

"Collapsed," Jeff repeated even as joy that Alan was indeed alive and away from Dennings filled his being, though it mixed instantly with concern and fear. If Dennings had done something to Alan then when Jeff got a hold of him Dennings was going to be sorry he had ever been born. "Is he alright?"

"We don't know yet," Detective Howard admitted. "He's been taken to Boston General Infirmary to be examined there. Two of my officers are there as well keeping an eye on him while the doctors assess his condition." Jeff stood up from his seat a determined look appearing on his face.

"Take me their now," he said without realising it using the commanding tone that he had always had, something only sharpened first by being in the military, then building his business and later founding and being the commander and chief of International Rescue. "I want to see him."

"Of course," Detective Howard replied, slightly intimidated by the command presence the man in front of him was suddenly giving off. There was no doubt about it; Jeff Tracy could be one intimidating guy when he wanted to be. Though at the moment Howard could see that Jeff's commanding presence was unintentional and was probably being used as a shield to hide his true feelings.

"We have a car ready outside," Howard continued, "we can take you to the hospital immediately. Do you wish to wait for your friend?"

"That will not be necessary," Lady Penelope's calm, refined English voice said from behind him making Howard jump. He turned around and was surprised to see that the British aristocrat was already dressed and ready to go and looking as beautiful as always. He would have expected her to take awhile to get ready just like he hadn't expected her movements to be so stealthy. He immediately made a mental note not to underestimate Lady Penelope; something told him that it could potentially be fatal to do that.

"Let us go detective," Jeff said drawing Howard's attention back to him. "I want to see my son."

"This way," Howard replied and led the way out of the suite the sounds of footsteps behind him letting him know that he was indeed being followed.

**

* * *

Boston General Infirmary**

**One Hour Later**

Jeff paced restlessly around the relative's waiting room that they had been whisked into when they'd arrived at the hospital. The doctors were still examining Alan and wouldn't let him see his son until after they were done. They hadn't been given any information at all so far and that did not sit well with him, it didn't sit well at all. He wanted to go out there, wanted to see Alan and see him now. He didn't want to wait any longer, but he had no choice, no choice at all.

Lady Penelope watched Jeff pacing around without comment, she could tell it was helping him with his nerves and with his worry. Though he wasn't really showing it she could tell that for one of the few times in all the years that she had known him Jeff Tracy was scared and feeling helpless. She could only imagine what he was going through as he was facing at the moment one of any parent's nightmares. Not being a parent herself – though she hoped to be a mother someday – she had no real understanding of what Jeff was feeling at the moment.

A knock came from the door and Jeff paused in his pacing as the door opened and a young black woman in a doctor's coat came in. She closed the door and smiled warmly at Jeff.

"Mr Tracy," she asked.

"Yes," Jeff confirmed.

"My name is Doctor Lancaster," the doctor said. "I'm in charge of the medical team that has just examined your son."

"How is he," Jeff asked.

"Perhaps it would be best if we sit down," Doctor Lancaster suggested. Reluctantly Jeff went and sat down beside Penelope, he didn't like the sound of this at all. Doctor Lancaster took a seat nearby even as Penelope gently put one of her hands on Jeff's comfortingly.

"Well then doctor," Jeff prompted inwardly bracing himself for the worst.

"Mr Tracy I'm afraid your son is in quite a bad way," Lancaster replied. "He has sustained numerous blunt force trauma's to his body consistent with being repeatedly kicked and thumped. It's a miracle that no bones have been chipped or broken given the force he was hit with. As it is the damage is all soft tissue damage that will heal in time though it will ache for a week or two. And that's all we've detected evidence that Alan has been tortured." Penelope gasped and Jeff went a little pale.

"Tortured how," Jeff asked.

"We believe with electricity," Lancaster said. "There are electrical burns on his left side. From the look of them I would say that someone torched him either with a tazer or an electric cattle prod. The burns are not severe and will soon heal but it would have been very, very painful for him, and that's not all. During our examination we came across all the hallmarks of a rape, there is no doubt that sometime during his captivity Alan was subjected to a massive sexual assault."

"I see," Jeff replied outwardly calm but inwardly filled with rage that someone had done this to his son. The beating and torture were bad enough, but the rape made it worse, much worse because it had violated Alan in perhaps the worst possible way. Dennings had better hope that he never got his hands on him, because Jeff would not be responsible for his actions if he did.

Jeff closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to keep his temper from showing, he couldn't loose his cool now, when all he wanted to do at the moment was scream. To let the anger show.

Penelope looked at Jeff and could tell that at the moment he was like a volcano about to undergo a cataclysmic eruption, she saw through his always in control Tracy mask and could see all the fury that Jeff was keeping inside. A fury she too felt, the Tracy boys were like family to her, for Alan to have been treated this way filled her with rage. If she ever found this Dennings character then god had better show him mercy because she would not, and a look at Jeff showed that he would show no mercy either. In fact he looked like he wanted to strangle Dennings with his bare hands.

Jeff opened his eyes again.

"Can I see him," he asked in a calm collected voice that was in its way more threatening and frightening than a bellow.

"Of course," Doctor Lancaster replied. "We've given him some sedatives and pain killers so he's fast asleep at the moment. But you can see him by all means."

"Thank you," Jeff said standing up.

"This way please," Doctor Lancaster answered standing up. "I will take you to him."

"Thank you doctor."

"Jeff do you want me to call the boys and fill them in before I join you," Penelope asked.

"If you wouldn't mind Penny," Jeff answered.

"It's no problem I'll go do it now then come and find you," Penelope replied standing up. Jeff looked at her and smiled his thanks; he fully realised that Penny was offering to go and call the boys so he could have some privacy with his youngest son. Penelope smiled back. Then Jeff turned back to the doctor.

"Lead on then doctor," he said. Doctor Lancaster smiled then led the way outside into the corridor and through the hospital to the private room where Alan lay asleep.

Penelope for her part accompanied as always by Parker headed for the closest videophones so they could call Tracy Island and fill the rest of the Tracy boys in on what had happened to Alan. She wasn't looking forward to it, but they had to be told, they had to know. And she guessed that Jeff would be in no fit state to tell them after he had seen Alan. So she would tell them.

**

* * *

Alan's Hospital Room**

Doctor Lancaster led Jeff into Alan's room.

"I'll leave you alone with him now," she said. "Myself and the police will be just outside if you need us."

"Thank you doctor," Jeff replied. Lancaster smiled and left closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, dreading what he would see Jeff approached Alan's bed and carefully pulled the sheet back so he could look upon the whole of his son's body. And instantly saw red. Alan's flesh was covered in bruises where he had been hit, bruises, which now turned his skin a myriad of shades of black, purple and blue. Alan's left side was covered over with a dermal regenerative bandage to deal with his electrical burns from where the monster that had done this to Alan had tortured him with a cattle prod.

Slowly he put the sheet back as it had been and pulled up a chair so he could sit down besides Alan, as he was doing so he heard Alan murmuring in his sleep.

"It's alright Alan I'm here," Jeff said softly and gently took his youngest son's right hand and although Alan was unconscious felt faint pressure on his hand in return. Alan seemed to quieten with the contact and sleep peacefully. _That's it Alan sleep peacefully,_ he thought, _your safe now, I'm here. As soon as the doctor's give the okay I'll take you home then you'll be even safer. That monster is not going to get near you again. You're safe. Just rest my son. Rest._

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

**Five Minutes Later**

Scott watched as Lady Penelope's image vanished from the vidcom screen in his father's office. They had all gathered in here as soon as the signal from Lady Penelope had been received and they'd all heard what she had said, what Alan had been put through by Dennings.

It was horrifying to say the least and Scott couldn't help but feel responsible. He was the oldest; it was his job to protect his siblings from harm. Yet with Alan he had spectacularly failed and allowed Alan to be taken by a monster that happened to look like a man. The rational part of his mind told him that as he was hear on Tracy Island, thousands of miles from where Alan was, he could have done nothing to prevent it. But his heart, burning with rage at what had happened to Alan, couldn't see it, couldn't believe it. He was sure that if he'd been there he would have been able to do something to stop Dennings.

"Damn him," Scott said angrily standing up literally shaking with barely suppressed anger. He wanted to hit something, anything but preferably Dennings, to let it go, let the anger out.

"So help me if I get hold of Dennings I am so going to," Johns voice said sounding colder than arctic ice as it always tended to when John was well and truly livid, tears of pain and rage could be seen running down Johns cheeks. It was the only outward sign of John's inner rage, at the volcano that was ready to blow inside of him. If he ever got hold of Dennings then he would definitely not be responsible for his actions.

Sitting next to him Gordon was doing the same crying softly to himself, even more upset than anyone else, and there was the fact that he'd known somehow, known from his nightmares last night that Alan was being hurt, being violated. How he'd known he didn't know, just like Alan he just knew things from time to time though not as often as Alan seemed to, but it didn't matter. He'd known and not been able to do anything to stop it.

"Get in line bro," Virgil answered John anger in his voice as like Scott he literally trembled with suppressed rage, "get in line."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Alan's Hospital Room**

**Sometime Later**

_He was running, seemingly through a maze of corridors that had no end. The cold, cruel laughter of his captor echoed everywhere and he knew that he wasn't far behind. He had to get away, he had to find away out, he couldn't let his captor hurt him again._

_He turned another corner and a room was ahead at the end of the corridor. Hoping that he had at last found the way out he ran towards it and felt his hopes crumble when he saw that it was the room he'd been kept in again._

_He spun around to run out again but the corridors were gone, there was only the door, the terrible door that his captor came through. As he watched the door opened and his captor came in a sneer on his face._

_"No escape Alan," his captor's voice said as he approached, and Alan threw his head back and screamed in terror…_

…and awoke with a jolt, shaking and sweating, and smelling of fear and panic. A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed in terror fearing that it would be the man who'd kidnapped him again.

"Easy Alan its alright it was only a dream," the familiar warm voice of his father said. "It's alright your safe."

"Dad," Alan said his voice shaking as the realisation that he really was away from his captor that he hadn't dreamed his escape sank in, emotions began welling up inside brought forth by the nightmare and the knowledge that he was safe. His eyes began to sting with tears and a sob escaped his lips as the tears began to fall in silvery rivers down his cheeks.

Jeff gently released Alan's shoulder and stood up before moving to get up as far as he could onto the bed with him, gently he reached out and brought Alan into a comforting, loving embrace. The same kind he had used on all his sons when they were children and upset, especially if like Alan had now they had just woken up from a nightmare. Alan buried his head in his father's chest and continued to cry the whole of his bruised, battered body shaking with sobs.

"It's alright Alan," he said softly into his youngest sons ear while stroking his short blond hair reassuringly, "it's alright just let it out."

Alan clung to his father as hard as he could and just continued bawling like a little kid. Part of him told him to remember that he was a Tracy that he shouldn't be like this, shouldn't show weakness, but at the moment he didn't care. He was hurting so much and in the arms of his father felt safe enough to let it show, let some of the anger, hurt and humiliation show. He felt his father stroking his hair and rocking him gently, which told him that it was okay to cry, so he didn't do anything to stop the tidal wave of emotion welling up from inside.

"I tried to stop him," Alan said between sobs. "I tried, but he was so strong. I couldn't, couldn't stop him."

"I know Alan," Jeff replied. "I know you tried."

"He wanted to know," Alan sobbed, "he wanted to know about us, when I didn't tell him he…" Alan's voice trailed off as he didn't want to say the word, he just started crying that little bit harder into his fathers shirt.

Inwardly Jeff frowned, so that was what Dennings had been after, why he'd kidnapped Alan. He wanted to know about International Rescue and when Alan had refused to tell him anything, he'd tortured and raped his youngest son. But how had Dennings known that Alan was a Thunderbird? Jeff put that bit of the puzzle out of his thoughts for now. It was something to deal with later. Right now Alan needed him and for now that was all that mattered.

"It's alright," Jeff said softly into Alan's ear for the second time, "it's alright he's not here now he can't hurt you again. Let it out son, just let it out. Your safe I'm not going to let him harm you ever again."

"I want to go home," Alan whimpered through his sobs.

"And we will go home Alan," Jeff replied. "We'll go home soon. For now just let it out, I'm here." And Alan did just that, if at all possible his tears got heavier as he gave vent to all the anguish, all the pain, hurt and humiliation, while feeling comforted and safe in the arms of his father.

**

* * *

Sometime Later**

Jeff left Alan's room and leaned back against the corridor wall and closed his eyes with a sigh. Alan had cried for ages, cried as he hadn't for a very long time, cried until he finally fell asleep.

Seeing Alan in so much pain, hurt so badly, had been very hard to bare, all he'd wanted to do while he'd held Alan was scream. Scream his rage at what had been done to his youngest child, scream his rage at a world where such things were allowed to happen, but he hadn't. He'd kept it in for Alan's sake, there would be time for him to deal with his own anger and pain later, all that mattered at this moment in time was getting Alan through this.

And that Jeff knew was going to be a long, hard road for all of them, but especially for Alan. It would be along time before Alan recovered mentally from this experience, the physical wounds would heal quickly but the mental wounds would take longer, much longer. Though getting Alan home would be a good place to start from, there he would have his whole family around to help, to comfort, to support, to help him heal.

"Jeff," Penelope's voice said softly from close by. Jeff looked over in the direction that Penny's voice had come from to see that accompanied as ever by Parker, Penelope had just come around the corner and was now looking at him in concern.

"I'm okay Penny," Jeff replied though there was no conviction in his voice, he wasn't okay, his soul was both aching in sympathy for Alan's and burning with rage and hatred for the man who had done this to Alan. He wanted blood, he wanted revenge, and he wanted to throttle the monster in human form that had abused his youngest son. But he knew he couldn't do that, it would make him no better than Dennings, but how he wanted to do it.

Penelope looked at Jeff carefully, she could tell that he was lying, that he wasn't okay. Like any parent whose child had been abducted, let alone abducted and abused, he was experiencing a roller coaster ride of different emotions. Relief and joy that he had Alan back alive, horror and outrage at what had been done to Alan, rage at the man who'd done it, anger with himself as a parent for allowing this thing to happen, for allowing Alan to be taken in the first place. Still she didn't push him on it; she'd learned long ago that if you tried to push Jeff on anything you would run right into his stubborn streak. The boys were the same.

"How's Alan," she asked instead, from the damp look of Jeff's shirt she knew already that Alan had been crying.

"Not good Penny," Jeff replied sadly. "He's asleep at the moment finally, but he's been hurt so badly that I don't think it will be a peaceful sleep, he's already woken up once screaming. I need to make arrangements to take him home."

"Alright," Penelope answered. "Let's arrange that. Parker?"

"Yes milady?" Parker asked.

"Remain here and keep an eye on Alan while Jeff and myself go and see about his discharge," Penelope instructed.

"Yes milady," Parker replied with a slight bow to his mistress. Jeff smiled slightly knowing that Parker would keep a very close eye on Alan and ensure that no one got near him.

"Let's go then Penny," Jeff said pushing away from the wall he had been using as support. "The sooner we get to the admin area the sooner we can get Alan out of here and safely home."

"Lead on then Jeff," Penelope replied. Jeff smiled and turned around and started walking away from the room where Alan lay asleep. With a smile Penelope followed hoping they would soon be leaving the hospital altogether, taking Alan home to Tracy Island where he could rest and recover from his terrible ordeal.

**

* * *

Tracy Island**

**One Hour Later**

Virgil Tracy walked with purpose and direction through the hallways of the Tracy villa heading for the gym, which he knew, was where his quarry would be. He couldn't wait to tell him the good news, the news that dad had called a few minutes ago with. Alan was coming home, and coming home today.

Entering the gym Virgil walked through it, passing all the treadmills, bikes, stair master and skiing machines, passed the free weights and weight machines, to the far side of the gym where he knew he would be. As he approached he heard repeated dull thuds. He turned a corner formed by one of the weight machines and there he was.

For a few moments he stood there just watching as his brother moved repeatedly hitting the punching bag, moving with easy grace as he repeatedly punched and kicked the bag with all his strength. The movements were so fluid, so artistic and graceful that for a moment Virgil was content to watch. Watch and admire the fluid but powerful movements. After a moment he coughed to get his brothers attention.

"Scott," he said but Scott didn't seem to hear him he just continued pounding and kicking the bag, his skin flushed and caked in sweat, his muscles bulging and rippling in exertion. "Scott," he repeated more loudly. This time Scott stopped.

Scott turned in place and looked at him, his chest moving up and down quickly as his lungs worked rapidly to keep his muscles charged with oxygen.

"Hi Virg," Scott replied and gestured to a side table where a towel and bottle of water had been placed. "Would you pass me the towel and some water please."

"Sure," Virgil answered not minding Scott shortening his name one bit, they all had their nicknames for each other which in his and Gordon's case involved shortening their names to Virg and Gordo respectively. Calmly he walked over to the table and retrieved the indicated items and offered them to Scott as Scott took off his boxing gloves.

"Thanks," Scott said wiping some of the sweat off his brow with the towel before putting it across his shoulders before taking a swig of water from the bottle, which was meant for gym environments and had a straw-like tube at the top. The fresh water felt cool and wonderful as it ran down his throat, he had been pounding the bag so hard, imagining it to be Dennings in his minds eye, that he hadn't noticed he was getting thirsty. After a moment he stopped drinking and turned his attention back to Virgil.

"What did you want Virg," he asked.

"Dad just called," Virgil answered, "we did try to call you but you must have been too lost in pounding the bag that you didn't hear your comm. Feel better?"

"A bit," Scott admitted. "I wish it were Dennings that I was pounding but since he's not here the bag has had to do."

"We all wish it could be Dennings bro," Virgil replied smiling, "but then we'd end up having an argument over who'd kill him first."

"True," Scott agreed. "Though you can bet dad would beat us all to it. So what did he want? Dad I mean?"

"I know who you meant," Virgil replied. "He's coming home, with Alan."

"Really! That's great! When?" Scott answered.

"They'll be leaving the hospital in about fifteen minutes," Virgil answered smiling, "so they should be back here in about two hours. Assuming they don't hit heavy traffic in Boston."

"Great. Then we better prepare for them," Scott said.

"Indeed. But you better have a shower and get changed before you do anything." Scott looked down at himself and saw that both the sleeveless muscle T-shirt he was wearing and his sweatpants were dark with sweat and clung revealingly tight to his body. Now that he thought about it he did feel very hot and sweaty. He looked back up at Virgil and smiled.

"You know Virgil you're right that would be best."

**

* * *

Boston General Infirmary**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Jeff watched carefully as Alan gingerly climb into FAB One. The bruising in Alan's battered form was starting to come out, so all of Alan's movements, normally so fluid and effortless were slow and painful. They'd only gotten Alan this far with the aide of a wheelchair as Alan just couldn't stand up and walk for more than a few minutes at a time thanks to the bruising and the pain in his side from the burns inflicted by the cattle prod.

Alan sat down in the back of FAB One with a relieved sigh and wiped the sweat that had been gathering on his forehead away with one sleeve of his shirt, even as he panted. He had no strength at all now, escaping from his captor, whose name he now knew to be Dennings, had depleted the last of his reserves. His body was exhausted and hurt and he felt every bruise in his body along with a dull throbbing pain in his left side. He was so tired that even his normal high pain tolerance wasn't there, his body wanted to rest, to sleep, to heal, but the trouble was he was afraid to sleep. Because when he did succumb to sleep the nightmares and Dennings were always waiting there, emerging from the dark spaces of his memory to taunt and torture him more.

Jeff climbed in after Alan and sat down beside his son and looking worriedly at him, he could see the lines of exhaustion and pain in Alan's features. Alan hadn't slept well at all, waking up every half hour or so screaming from nightmares, and as a result was feeling the pain of every bruise and wound his body had taken in his recent, terrible ordeal. He could only hope that when they got home Alan would be able to sleep at least semi-normally, if he couldn't they would have no choice but to sedate him so his body could rest. Jeff didn't want to do that, but he knew that it might come down to it.

Alan leaned against his father's side, seeking warmth and comfort from his parent, something Jeff was more than willing to provide. Gently he reached out an arm and put it across Alan's shoulders and pulled his youngest close to him, Alan leaned into his side and relaxed completely, the contact with his father making him feel completely safe. He knew he was safe in FAB One anyway, still the contact with dad made him feel even more secure.

Penelope climbed aboard and sat down beside Jeff before Parker climbed into the front of the car and the roof and doors closed. She would be taking Jeff and Alan to the airport so they could take Tracy One home to the island, she herself would then go out to Wharton Academy and pick up Fermat before following them to Tracy Island.

"To the airport please Parker," Penelope instructed Parker though it wasn't really necessary as Parker knew where they were going.

"Yes milady," Parker replied as he started the engine and put the car into drive mode before gently beginning to drive away.

* * *

A short distance away sitting in a parked car as if he was waiting for something a man smiled as he observed the bright pink car pull away from the hospital. _Excellent,_ he thought, _the boss will be pleased._ Reaching out the watcher took a small mobile phone from a side pocket the man dialled a familiar number and waited.

After a few moments of waiting an auburn haired woman answered the hail.

"Yes Carson?" Transom asked from the small screen.

"Tell the boss phase three is complete, phase four has begun," Carson replied and Transom smiled her crooked smile.

"Excellent the Hood will be very pleased," Transom answered. "You will be handsomely rewarded." Carson smiled back, just before Transom disappeared from the screen.

Still smiling Carson started the engine and drove away leaving Boston General Infirmary behind him.


End file.
